


Равносторонний треугольник

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Top Harry Potter, Top Lucius Malfoy, Top Severus Snape, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Даже не взаимная любовь может стать взаимной, если пойти на эксперимент.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Равносторонний треугольник

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю битву фэндомов на dairy.ru для команды Люциуса Малфоя.

* * *

Иногда Снейпу кажется, что его ненависть и любовь к Люциусу Малфою — одно и то же. Для себя он никак не мог разделить два чувства. Порой хотелось схватить эту высокомерную сволочь за длинную бледную шею и душить, душить до тех пор, пока Малфой не обратит на него внимание. Впрочем, вероятно, и тогда Малфой лишь слегка приподнимет бровь и скажет своим обычным чуть скучающим голосом, растягивая слова:

— Северус, вы слишком сильно проявляете негативные эмоции. Стоит быть спокойнее, мой дорогой друг.

Снейпа раздражает в Малфое все: тонкие губы, чуть приподнятый нос, острый подбородок, светлые безразличные глаза, в которых даже в момент ярости не отражалось ничего, кроме бесконечной скуки, вычурная одежда, картинная поза, длинные ноги, унизанные перстнями пальцы, и волосы, особенно эти чертовы волосы. Они пошли бы скорее молодой деве, чем бессовестному мерзавцу, у которого руки по локоть в крови. Снейпу кажется, что даже сексом Малфой занимается так же, как живет — неспешно, небрежно и потягивая дорогой коньяк.

На мысль о сексе тело откликается мгновенно. Вот еще один повод для раздражения — Малфоя хотелось. Снейп уже давно жаждет намотать на кулак отвратительно чистые, гладкие волосы, укусить бескровные губы, уронить это тонкое тело на коврик перед камином, потом развести в сторону его бедра и… «Достаточно!» — приказывает он себе и отводит от Малфоя взгляд. Снейп пробует огневиски и откидывается на спинку кресла.

— Так зачем я здесь?

Голос звучит как-то хрипло, приходится откашляться. Малфой лениво поворачивает голову.

— Как обычно. Выпить, поговорить…

— Выслушать твою очередную просьбу.

Малфой едва заметно морщится.

— Да, и это тоже. Хотя твой любовник богат, надеюсь, ты не откажешь старому другу? — Снейп прячет ухмылку за краем бокала. — Мне нужны зелья, ты знаешь какие. Я, конечно, мог бы обратиться к другим специалистам…

— Да только боишься, что вместо омолаживающего тебе подсунут яд.

Снейп медленно ставит бокал на стол. Рука чуть дрожит.

— Дело не в этом, — в глазах Малфоя мелькает что-то похожее на улыбку. — Ты тоже вполне способен меня отравить. Обращаясь к тебе, я даже больше рискую.

— О нет, Люциус, если я тебя и убью, это будет не яд.

— Неужели кинжал? Романтично… — он хохочет.

У Снейпа пропадает всякое желание дальше шутить на эту тему, иначе слова рискуют сбыться. Желание и ненависть сплетаются вместе, отдаваясь болью в висках. Надо убраться отсюда быстрее, пока он не сделал чего-то, о чем потом бы жалел.

Почему, почему даже при наличии молодого любовника он не может перестать думать об этой чертовой сволочи? Хотеть его, даже зная, что вся красота держится лишь на зельях, которые он сам варит. И вовсе не в деньгах дело. Просто не может отказать себе в удовольствии и дальше видеть Малфоя все таким же красивым и молодым.

* * *

Когда Гарри смотрит, как Снейп помешивает очередное зелье, он испытывает два чувства — отчаяние и желание. Какая из эмоций сильнее, он не понимает и даже не задумывается. Он просто скрипит зубами и впивается пальцами в подлокотники, не в силах справиться с ревностью. О да, он ревнует! Ревнует, потому что Снейп опять ходил в гости к своему белобрысому ублюдку и теперь варит очередное дурацкое зелье. Павлин не желает терять свою красоту, а Снейп, словно влюбленный идиот, с радостью ему помогает. Это бесит! Гарри, конечно, не собирается рушить старую дружбу, но иногда хочется. Очень хочется!

Нет, Малфой не павлин, он змея, скользкая и противная. Хотя не стоит обижать невинных животных — все они по сравнению с Малфоем пушистые овечки. Хитрый, вредный, беспринципный, злой, пустоголовый мошенник — вот кто он. Ничего в нем нет, кроме внешности — и та держится исключительно на зельях.

Чем дольше Гарри смотрит на Снейпа, тем больше ненавидит Малфоя. Ненавидит настолько, что уже хочется кричать, но он молчит. Отвлекать Снейпа во время работы слишком опасно — зелье может взорваться, а они поссорятся. Нет, выяснение отношений точно не стоит нескольких долгих дней без бесед, поцелуев и секса. Лучше промолчать.

Забыть взгляды, которые Снейп бросает на эту тварь — невозможно. Никогда он не смотрел на Гарри с таким желанием! О, Снейп всегда отлично держит лицо, только невозможно не заметить полыхающую в его глазах страсть. Невыносимо чувствовать себя вторым сортом.

Но сегодня Гарри отыграется. Когда вечером они, как обычно, пойдут в постель, он, вколачиваясь в Снейпа, заставит того стонать, молить, просить и кричать только его имя! В конце концов, он моложе этой заледеневшей твари, а значит, у него есть преимущество.

В предвкушении Гарри облизывает губы. Хочется, нестерпимо хочется! Член уже давно стоит колом. Но надо ждать… Благо, осталось совсем недолго. Он уже успел выучить наизусть рецепт этого треклятого омолаживающего зелья. Сейчас Снейп еще пару раз помешает его и замрет, прищурившись, дожидаясь, пока поменяется цвет.

Вот! Цвет свежей травы медленно сменяется густым, темно-лиловым. Снейп кидает щепотку толченых когтей дракона и шевелит губами — шепчет заклинание. Именно благодаря ему зелье гораздо эффективней своих аналогов. Над котлом поднимается лазурное облако пара — зелье сварено идеально. Снейп смотрит на часы, гасит огонь и накрывает котел крышкой. Все. Теперь оно должно двенадцать часов настояться, и тогда все будет готово. 

Иногда хочется пробраться ночью в лабораторию и подсыпать в котел что-нибудь эдакое, чтобы кожа Малфоя стала зеленой и покрылась бородавками, но Гарри каждый раз останавливает себя. Выходка совершенно не стоит безнадежно испорченных отношений. А Малфой… что ж, если он за столько лет не дал Снейпу ни единого шанса, можно рассчитывать, что и дальше ничего не изменится и тот будет принадлежать только ему.

Гарри поднимается с кресла.

— Опять омолаживающее?

— Малфой сделал очередной заказ.

Снейп медленно снимает перчатки и взмахом палочки уничтожает их. 

— Опять был у него?

Гарри старается, чтобы в голосе не звучало раздражение, но, похоже, терпит неудачу. Снейп кривится в ухмылке.

— Бизнес есть бизнес. Он — хороший клиент.

Гарри подходит к Снейпу, приобнимает за талию.

— Ты возбужден…

Снейп морщится, склоняется к его уху и шепчет:

— Зелья, знаешь ли… очень возбуждающий предмет.

— Конечно.

Ложь… всегда между ними эта ложь. Хватит с него разговоров — Гарри грубо целует жесткие губы, и Снейп тянет его на себя, вжимаясь телом. Кажется, до спальни они сегодня не дойдут. 

* * *

Люциус стоит у лавки «Редких и эффективных зелий» и наблюдает через витрину за знакомой парой. Взъерошенная голова Поттера то и дело наклоняется к сальной Снейпа — что-то обсуждают. Поттер даже смеется, его белые зубы сверкают в полумраке, когда он улыбается. 

Невыносимо!

Люциус отворачивается, но не выдерживает — снова смотрит на них. Поттер бесит. Бесит своей удачливостью, благородством, молодостью, внутренней силой. Как? Как мальчишка, выросший у магглов, которые его ненавидели, может быть таким?.. Интересным, ярким, умным. Куда проще было бы считать его ничтожным отпрыском грязнокровки, но чем Поттер точно не был, так это ничтожеством.

Нечестно, несправедливо, что из всех магов тот решил связать судьбу со своим бывшим профессором зелий. Если бы он выбрал свою ровесницу, хорошо, пусть даже ровесника — это не бесило бы настолько. Но как можно было предпочесть всем магам уродливого неудачника, Люциус не понимает.

Поттер ласково треплет Снейпа по руке и улыбается. Как же хочется хоть раз припасть к этим ярким губам, провести по ним языком, заставляя приоткрыться, сорвать с Поттера дурацкие очки, запустить руку в густые пряди и потянуть вниз, чтобы тот откинул голову и можно было приникнуть к шее, на тонкой коже которой еще долго не сойдут следы засосов.

Нет, хватит мечтать. Люциус прикрывает глаза, пальцы крошат старую штукатурку. Возбуждение все не проходит, и перед глазами все еще мелькает Поттер, Поттер, Поттер. Как же хочется попробовать это молодое тело, подчинить, завоевать его, заставить раскрыться навстречу. Нет… так нельзя. Люциус бросает последний взгляд на свое наваждение и уходит.

Почему, почему из всех мужчин мира Поттер выбрал именно Снейпа, а встречаясь взглядом с самим Люциусом, лишь равнодушно здоровается? Возможно, даже ненавидит, хотя сам же в свое время поспособствовал освобождению. Черт его знает, почему. Возможно, именно тогда, на суде, Люциус и перестал видеть в Поттере удачливого мальчишку, но было уже поздно. И вот теперь его рвут на части ненависть, ревность и возбуждение. 

* * *  
Прийти на банкет в честь победы Снейпа уговорил Поттер. Иначе бы он выкинул трубящее и орущее приглашение в камин, даже не распечатав. От пафосных речей и дешевого шампанского у него неизменно начинала болеть голова. Толпы знакомых и не очень волшебников, которые лезли с глупыми вопросами — утомляли. В общем, он не видел ни единого смысла в этом мероприятии.

Этот прием оказывается таким же кошмарным, как и все предыдущие. Оркестр наигрывает что-то отвратительно-мелодичное, звук скрипки особо мерзок: скрипач словно пилит смычком его голову. От музыки сводит зубы. Тарталетки с икрой совершенно несъедобны, шампанское мало того что дешевое, так еще и теплое… Его начинает тошнить. Отвратительно! Как же все здесь… отвратительно.

А еще тут Малфой. Он какое-то время дефилировал по залу с видом короля. Словно именно он больше всех сделал для победы. Улыбался, здоровался, чокался бокалами с гостями, говорил тосты. Снейпа он будто вовсе не замечал. Лишь раз подошел да прошипел сквозь зубы что-то вроде: «Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть», а потом куда-то скрылся.

Духота в зале нестерпима. С трудом вырвавшись от дальних знакомых, которые тщетно пытались его разговорить, он выбирается на балкон. Поттер где-то в зале — болтает со школьными друзьями, которых сто лет не видел. Снейп даже рад этому. Иногда начинает казаться, что Поттера в его жизни как-то слишком много. Круглыми сутками вокруг Поттер, Поттер, Поттер — в лавке и дома, в постели и в лаборатории он все время натыкался взглядом на вихрастую голову и зеленые глаза.

Нельзя сказать, что мальчишка ему не нравился. Если бы это было так, Снейп никогда бы с ним не связался. Хотя, если вспоминать историю их взаимоотношений, любви с его стороны не было никогда. Раздражение, попытка развеять скуку, отчаяние, страх одиночества — вот что управляло им, когда он позволил Поттеру сначала стать кем-то вроде друга, а потом разделить постель и жизнь. Иногда он жалел о своем выборе. Часто жалел. Каждый раз, когда видел насмешливо-презрительный взгляд Малфоя. Проклятого и абсолютно недостижимого.

Снейп смотрит на играющую в прятки луну. Она издевательски подмигивает, ухмыляется, словно о чем-то догадывается. Он переводит взгляд с неба на вершины деревьев. Все же здесь намного лучше, чем в зале: прохладно, спокойно, тихо — долетают лишь мерный гул голосов и позвякивание бокалов. Но это совершенно не мешает, наоборот, успокаивает.

Балконная дверь с силой распахивается, и на балкон вылетает Малфой. Взмахом палочки он запечатывает дверь, оказывается у самой балюстрады. Снейп делает шаг назад, прячась в тени, но, похоже, это предосторожность бессмысленна — Малфой и так его не видит. Он облокачивается на балюстраду, обхватывает руками голову и тихо стонет.

Упился, что ли? Но это чем же надо поить Малфоя, чтобы он дошел до такого состояния всего за час-полтора? Немыслимо! Вся его поза выражает боль и отчаяние, на миг в голову приходит идиотская мысль, что Малфой сейчас просто перелезет через ограждение и бросится вниз. Конечно, он этого не сделает, но Снейп едва слышно кашляет, чтобы привлечь внимание.

Малфой резко оборачивается и вглядывается в полумрак. Луна выплывает из-за туч, и в ее свете очень хорошо видно мелькнувшую гримасу ярости. 

— Снейп? — его голос настолько спокоен, что это никак не вяжется с поведением.

— Представь себе… — Снейп выходит из тени и подходит к нему. — Что случилось, друг мой?

Малфой кривит губы.

— Мигрень. Дурное шампанское, болтовня глупцов, духота… Думаю, ты понимаешь.

Он отворачивается и кладет руки на балюстраду. Все так же напряжен. Снейп ловит себя на мысли, что хочет подойти и провести руками по этой нарочито выпрямленной спине, помассировать плечи. Луна серебрит длинные волосы, волной падающие на плечи, отражается в глазах. Малфой хорош собой. Можно даже сказать — совершенен.

Снейп медленно приближается к нему, как кошка, охотящаяся на птичку. Он и ощущает себя этаким охотником. От него не ускользает некоторое смятение во взгляде Малфоя. Возможно… даже как-то страшно в это поверить, но, может, сегодня ему повезет. Он уже совсем близко. Запах едва заметного парфюма, которым так любит пользоваться Малфой, касается ноздрей. Снейп кладет руку на балюстраду всего в нескольких дюймах от его бедра и замирает. Он уже намного ближе, чем это позволено правилами приличия. И Малфой не может этого не замечать. Снейп почти чувствует жар его тела.

— Северус… — голос Малфоя так же холоден, как обычно, но сейчас кажется, что это обман.

Снейп готов поклясться, что тот возбужден. И это ли не шанс? Малфой поворачивается и смотрит прямо в глаза. Насмешливо, холодно, выжидающе. Снейп протягивает к нему руку и застывает, не коснувшись. Зрачки у Малфоя расширены так, что совсем поглотили светло-серую радужку. Дыхание чуть сбито, и Снейпу кажется, что уже слышит бешеное биение его сердца. Он решает рискнуть.

Медленно, очень медленно, боясь спугнуть «жертву», он наклоняется к Малфою и замирает в дюйме от порозовевших губ. Румянец слегка трогает бледные скулы. Они выжидают. Малфой не отшатывается, он вообще не двигается, и тогда Снейп, наконец, делает то, о чем мечтал уже долгие годы.

Губы у Малфоя холодные и чуть влажные, а на вкус как шампанское. Самое дорогое шампанское в мире. Сладкое, нежное, ароматное. И от этого вкуса в голове начинает шуметь. Малфой сначала не отвечает, и Снейпу кажется, что вот-вот его оттолкнет. И он торопится, целует, тянет к себе, чтобы урвать эти несколько сладких мгновений, чтобы потом вспоминать их, когда Малфой окончательно выгонит его из своей жизни. Но тут Малфой приобнимает его за плечи, приоткрывает губы, начинает целовать в ответ, и Снейп совершенно теряет голову.

* * *

Гарри с трудом открывает балконную дверь и замирает. Зрелище, развернувшееся перед глазами, должно разозлить, но он почему-то не злится. Отчаяние протыкает сердце тупой иглой, в горле встает ком: Снейп все же добился своего, получил этого чертова павлина… 

Как в дурном романтическом фильме — двое целуются под луной, и это даже можно счесть красивым. Только больше всего на свете хочется эту «красоту» уничтожить, но Гарри даже не потянулся за палочкой. Малфой целуется с такой отчаянной страстью, что кажется, будто таким образом он кому-то мстит. Не Снейпу, кому-то другому… Ему. Гарри вдруг вспоминает, какие взгляды бросал на него Малфой последние годы. Все эти улыбочки, заигрывания — это же банальный флирт. И как он только не замечал? И сегодня… Он решил, что Малфой просто напился, когда увлек его за ширму, и так ему и сказал. А теперь тот мстит через любовника. Гарри не знает, смеяться ему или плакать. Боль в сердце становится сильнее — смотреть на парочку уже просто невыносимо.

— Развлекаешься, Северус? — тихо говорит он.

Они буквально отскакивают друг от друга. Малфой слегка задыхается.

— Может, мне присоединиться? — продолжает Гарри и подходит ближе.

Взгляд Малфоя обжигает, Гарри становится не по себе. Снейп смотрит в сторону. Нет, оправдываться он явно не собирается.

— Северус, мне кажется, ты несколько увлекся, общаясь со старым другом. Или я что-то не так понял?

Гарри уже плохо понимает, что он несет и чего хочет своими словами добиться. Настолько больно, что его просто влечет по течению, и он что-то говорит, что-то делает, а перед глазами все та же картина: Северус в ярком лунном свете целует Малфоя. Ненавистного, проклятого Малфоя, который теперь смотрит с такой страстью, что его хочется сбросить с этого балкона.

— Прошу меня простить, мистер Поттер. — Малфой вскидывает подбородок и поправляет волосы. — Вероятно, какой-то шутник подсыпал в наши бокалы…

Гарри даже находит в себе силы усмехнуться.

— Не утруждайте себя, мистер Малфой.

Слышать очередную ложь этого никчёмного труса не хочется. Несмотря на показное спокойствие, Малфой выглядит слегка растерянным и поэтому чуть больше похож на человека, чем обычно. Жадный взор, пылающие щеки, искусанные губы… Гарри скользит взглядом по его лицу, и Малфой не выдерживает, отводит глаза.

— Прошу меня извинить, я уже ухожу.

Малфой направляется к двери и в какой-то момент оказывается от Гарри очень близко. Решение приходит мгновенно. Он хватает Малфоя за руку и притягивает к себе. 

— Что вы себе позволяете?!

Малфой шипит, взгляд у него совершенно бешеный, но не делает попытки вырваться. Его рука чуть подрагивает. Гарри бросает взгляд на застывшего у балюстрады Снейпа, зарывается пальцами в мягкие волосы Малфоя, тянет его на себя и целует. Ему хочется отомстить… но эта месть вдруг превращается во что-то совершенно другое, когда тот отвечает на поцелуй.

Почему-то начинает кружиться голова, в поцелуях появляется нежность… он обнимает Малфоя за талию, и даже не протестует, когда рука того сползает на задницу. Он чувствует возбуждение Малфоя и возбуждается сам. Чей-то стон доносится до него, и Гарри не сразу понимает, что его издал Северус.

* * *

Поттер его целует. Сам. Горячо, страстно, самозабвенно, безумно, словно давно об этом мечтал. Целует так, словно имеет на это полное право, будто не сомневается, что Люциус сам этого хочет. А он хочет, очень! И не только целоваться. Но так нельзя, это дико! Здесь Снейп, официальный любовник Поттера. Тот просто мстит ему. Но как же хочется воспользоваться удачей и целовать нежные губы, хоть на миг забыв, насколько это все… безумно? извращенно?

Сердце стучит так, что, кажется, вот-вот взорвется. Возбуждение достигает предела. Нет. Все! Хватит! Люциус откидывает голову, разрывая поцелуй. Ему не нужны такие подачки.

— Мистер Поттер…

Но несносный мальчишка не дает ему договорить, он зовет Северуса, а потом с дерзкой ухмылкой смотрит на Люциуса.

— Думаю, нам стоит продолжить в другом месте. Например, у нас дома.

Что? Люциус поднимает бровь. Поттер хочет устроить оргию? Вот ведь извращенец! Он пытается найти поддержку у Северуса — должно быть, мальчишка сошел с ума. Он еще молод и не понимает, что можно делать, а что нет. В глазах Снейпа столько неприкрытого желания, что Люциусу становится страшно. Мелькает шальная мысль, что это какой-то заговор. Любовники решили поиграть.

— Решайся, Люциус. — Снейп ухмыляется так, будто это его идея. — Кажется, мы уже зашли достаточно далеко. Так зачем останавливаться?

Поттер обнимает Люциуса за талию и шепчет, обдавая ухо горячим дыханием:

— Когда еще у тебя будет такое приключение, Люциус.

Собственное имя в устах Поттера звучит до крайности непристойно.

— Что ж, господа, — он все же старается не терять самообладания, — почему бы действительно не попробовать. Думаю, этот прием нам не может предложить больше ничего интересного.

Серебряная зажигалка в мгновение ока переносит их в маленький дом. Рука Поттера все еще лежит на талии Люциуса, и от нее по телу растекается жар.

— Спальня наверху, — зачем-то сообщает Снейп, а Поттер подталкивает Люциуса к лестнице.

Ощущение, что он попал в ловушку, становится особенно сильным. Но, похоже, точку невозврата они уже прошли. Теперь у него один путь, наверх, навстречу сумасшествию.

Ему нужен Поттер, Поттеру нужен Снейп, а Снейпу — он. Если чуть-чуть повезет, мальчишка забудет своего носатого уродца и предпочтет его. Это будет гораздо правильнее, ведь он хотя бы красив.

* * *

То, что Люциус что-то задумал, Снейп видит невооруженным взглядом. Глаза сверкают, на губах улыбка — хищник вышел на охоту. Только не знает, что на самом деле добыча он сам.

Снейп пропускает Люциуса вперед, и, пока тот поднимается по лестнице, пялится на его аппетитную задницу, до которой он сегодня доберется. О, несомненно, он своего не упустит! В груди рождается смех: и как он только раньше не замечал, что Люциуса можно поймать на Поттера. До сегодняшнего дня Снейп был убежден, что Люциус терпеть его не может, однако вон какие сюрпризы скрывались в старом приятеле.

Поттер ведет их прямо в спальню. Их общую с Поттером спальню, где есть и огромная кровать, и смазка, и другие милые вещи. Впрочем, до них дело сегодня вряд ли дойдет. Люциус останавливается посреди комнаты — оглядывает тяжелые шторы, блеклые стены. Да, дизайн не в его вкусе, но он не успевает ничего сказать, для своего же блага. Поттер сбрасывает с себя парадную мантию, по взмаху палочки с него слетает рубашка. Узкие брюки не скрывают эрекцию. Поттер уже завелся, и он не любит ждать. А вот Люциус застывает, не отрывая от него взгляда. Жадного, горячего. Кажется, от такого взгляда одежда испарится сама собой. Укол ревности Снейп игнорирует. Не время.

Он подходит к Люциусу и начинает медленно раздевать. Люциус не сопротивляется, и даже не смотрит в его сторону — он весь сосредоточен на Поттере, на том, как несносный мальчишка оглаживает свой внушительный член, крутит соски, кусает губы. Кого он старается так завести? Люциуса? Снейп целует вожделенные тонкие губы, изящную белую шею, не забывая снимать одежду. Парадная мантия падает прямо на пыльный пол, но Люциус этого не замечает. Его щеки розовеют, дыхание учащается, он пылко отвечает на поцелуи, словно не понимая, кого именно целует. 

— Что вы там возитесь? — Поттер уже лежит на кровати, бесстыдно раскинув ноги. 

Его толстый, потемневший от крови член вызывающе торчит. Люциус по-детски прикусывает нижнюю губу, Снейп чувствует, как он дрожит, вырывается из рук и торопливо стягивает остатки одежды. Дорогая рубашка, нежнейший шелковый платок скомканы на полу, словно тряпки. И все же Снейпу удается на миг отвлечь его, припасть губами, сжать гладкую, до сих пор упругую задницу, погладить спину и услышать стон Люциуса. Его вставший член упирается Снейпу в бедро. И он только сейчас понимает, что до сих пор полностью одет.

* * *

Пришлось признать: вместе Северус и Малфой смотрятся хорошо, особенно сейчас. Обнаженный, с сияющей кожей Малфой, высокий, хорошо сложенный, с гривой длинных светлых волос, напоминает едва ли не ангела. Тощий, до сих пор завернутый в черную мантию, Северус кажется влюбленной в него тенью, получившей волю. Он осторожно гладит, целует Малфоя и словно пьянеет. Его грудь вздымается все чаще, руки подрагивают, он жмется к своей «мечте», едва ли не трется об нее. Обида колет тупой иглой, но тут же тает, когда Гарри поднимает взгляд на самого Малфоя. В его глазах столько звериной страсти, обожания, едва ли не преклонения, что Гарри вздрагивает и сжимает ладонь на своем члене.

Хотелось поиграть, подразнить Малфоя, но, встретив его взгляд, Гарри отказывается от этой мысли. Пламя, горящее в ледяных глазах, запросто может сжечь. Даже становится не по себе, когда Малфой одним движением выворачивается из рук Северуса и оказывается на кровати.

— Гарри… — выдыхает он и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его шею.

Поцелуй внезапно очень нежный, даже робкий. Еще мгновение назад казалось, Малфой был готов отыметь его сразу, без подготовки, а теперь Гарри нежится в его объятиях и с ужасом понимает — ему нравится. Он открывает глаза и встречается взглядом с Северусом — тот уже разделся и теперь с ухмылкой смотрит на них; в его руках знакомый флакон со смазкой. Гарри все понимает без слов, и когда Северус кивает ему — кивает в ответ, касается губами уха Малфоя и шепчет:

— Трахни меня.

По телу Малфоя пробегает дрожь. Он отстраняется и смотрит Гарри в лицо, глаза у него горят. Сейчас отчетливо видно: именно этого он так долго ждал и хотел, что теперь не может поверить в происходящее. Гарри хочется рассмеяться, но вместо этого он проводит ладонью по волосам Малфоя и целует его.

* * *  
Люциус даже не замечает, откуда в его руке появляется флакончик со смазкой. Он помогает Поттеру… Гарри поднять ноги, накрывает ртом его член и скользкими пальцами нащупывает анус. Солоноватый вкус наполняет рот, Гарри стонет. Он на удивление расслаблен, и Люциус без проблем проталкивает в него сначала один, потом второй палец. Он настолько увлечен, что едва ли не подпрыгивает, когда чувствует скользкое и холодное прикосновение к своей заднице. Снейп уже какое-то время поглаживал и массировал его спину, спускаясь все ниже, и вот добрался до главного. Люциус напрягся, но Гарри выгнулся, заметался по постели, и он снова расслабился.

Черт с ним, со Снейпом. Если для того, чтобы заполучить Поттера, нужно пожертвовать задницей — да будет так. Ничего. Переживет. Не впервой. Он даже расставляет ноги и прогибается, чтобы Снейпу было удобнее. Член Гарри упирается в горло, а он сам так стискивает простыню, что, кажется, вот-вот разорвет ее или кончит, что совершенно не входит в планы Люциуса. Он подминает Гарри под себя, слизывает капельки пота с его верхней губы, приподнимается и входит. Огромных усилий стоит не ворваться в него сразу. Нет. Он должен все делать медленно, чтобы Гарри поплыл, запомнил эту ночь и перестал бы думать о Снейпе. Чтобы сам секс у него ассоциировался теперь только с ним, с Люциусом.

Снейп сжимает бедра Люциуса и засаживает ему. Как-то сразу глубоко, почти больно, Люциус шипит, и тут же стонет, когда Гарри чуть сжимается и двигает задом. Никогда у него не случалось такого опыта. Снейп осторожно двигается, Люциус тоже, то погружаясь в Гарри, то насаживаясь на член, все быстрее, быстрее. Наслаждение разливается по крови, поднимается от кончиков пальцев ног, к макушке. В какой-то момент кажется, что он просто растворился между любовниками, стал их частью. Его уже просто нет. Сердце бьется в унисон с сердцем Гарри, он дышит так же часто, как Снейп. Они словно стали одним целым. Это была единственная ясная мысль, возникшая в его голове.

Они двигаются все быстрее, и быстрее, и быстрее, пока шум крови в ушах не оглушает. Гарри со стоном кончает, и Люциус следует за ним мгновение спустя.

* * *  
Малфой вздрагивает и кончает, стискивая член Снейпа в своей заднице. Его спина блестит от пота, волосы слиплись, но он по-прежнему прекрасен. Снейп не позволяет ему упасть, тянет на себя и, только кончив в него, отпускает и тоже падает на кровать. 

Он не может сосредоточиться, не может думать. «Невероятно!» — бьется одна-единственная мысль, заглушая все остальные. Он не может ни говорить, ни двигаться, просто лежит и повторяет про себя: «Невероятно!»

— Безумие, — нарушает тишину Малфой. 

Он пытается подняться, но Поттер хватает его за руку.

— Не понравилось? — хмыкает он.

— Это — безумие, — повторяет Малфой и смотрит на Снейпа. — Северус, хоть ты согласен со мной?

Снейп улыбается. Он всегда мечтал увидеть затраханного Малфоя, и вот сейчас… нет, даже сейчас все еще недостаточно. Можно добиться большего. Малфой уже пытается вернуть самообладание, вспомнить о каких-то правилах. Нет, теперь ему стоит об этом забыть. Снейп наклоняется к его лицу и ласково шепчет:

— Я трахнул тебя, Малфой. Трахнул в твою драгоценную, высокомерную, чистокровную задницу — и тебе понравилось. И мне тоже, поэтому не думай, что все кончится так быстро.

— Ты просто псих, — Малфой закрывает глаза.

Похоже, ему даже шевелиться не хочется, не только ругаться. Но он все же делает еще одну попытку встать и замирает, когда Гарри приобнимает его за талию.

— Люциус, что ты дергаешься? Разве мы плохо провели время?

— Это — скандал, — бормочет Малфой.

— Мы же не собираемся рассказывать об этом газетчикам. Так что никакого скандала нет.

— Посмотрим… — Малфой притягивает Гарри к себе.

Снейп усмехается. Пусть сейчас Люциусу нужен только мальчишка, скоро все изменится. Снейп знает его как облупленного и обязательно найдет слабое место, и сделает только своим.

* * *  
Одного раза мало, решает для себя Гарри. Северус, судя по виду, еще не до конца распробовал блюдо под названием «Люциус Малфой», значит, надо дать ему время. Да и сам Гарри был бы не против отыметь этого красавчика в задницу, снова почувствовать его рот на своем члене и попробовать что-нибудь еще. Все же Малфой в жизни и Малфой в постели оказались совершенно разными людьми. Ледяная статуя растаяла, выпустив на свет горячего и умелого любовника. Гарри искоса глядит на Северуса — тот улыбается. Каждый решил сыграть в свою игру, и победа одного станет поражением для остальных. Но если каждый из них уступит, возможно, итог окажется не так уж плох?

— Все же я считаю все произошедшее безумием. Не могу отрицать, эксперимент был весьма хорош. Думаю, можно продолжать в том же духе… какое-то время.

— Какое-то время, — кивает Гарри.

— Нам всем сейчас нужна передышка, а утром мы можем продолжить, — говорит Северус.

— Прошу прощения, — Малфой снова пытается улизнуть, — но меня ждут дома.

На этот раз его, обняв за плечи, останавливает Снейп.

— Кто ждет? Нарцисса? Она великолепно проводит время в компании нашего министра.

— Невозможно! — взвивается Малфой.

Гарри едва сдерживает смех. Похоже, Малфой единственный не в курсе бурного и скандального романа собственной жены с Кингсли.

— Оставайся. С женой ты спал двадцать лет, а со мной ни разу, — шепчет Гарри ему на ухо.

Малфой смеется, в уголках глаз появляются морщинки, отчего лицо становится особенно живым, и опускается на подушки.

* * *  
Наверное, он сошел с ума. Наверное, они все сошли с ума. Только этим можно было объяснить, что Люциус уже утром позволяет Гарри себя трахнуть, и, что еще хуже, он сам в это время вылизывает член и яйца Северуса. И ему это чертовски нравится. Он давно не чувствовал себя настолько свободным и юным, словно, трахнувшись с Гарри, заразился от него молодостью. Кровь кипит, и требуется совсем немного, чтобы его член вновь поднялся. Оргазм следует за оргазмом. Такая выносливость ему и не снилась, даже в медовый месяц. Должно быть, Северус что-то подмешивает в вино. 

Ну и Мордред с ним, пусть подмешивает! Хотя они действительно рискуют свихнуться окончательно.

После очередного оргазма Северус шепчет ему:

— Всегда считал, что тебя просто надо хорошо оттрахать.

Люциус в кои-то веки не может ему ответить. Он проваливается в сон, чувствуя, как два горячих тела прижимаются к нему, и успевает подумать, что, может быть, Северус прав.

_Год спустя_

— Кроме победы над Темным Лордом, у нас есть еще один повод для праздника, — улыбается Поттер.

— Пожалуй, — поднимает бокал Снейп.

— Давайте выпьем за наш крепкий мужской союз, — салютует Люциус.

— Поддерживаю! — чокается с ним Поттер.

Снейп кивает и залпом осушает бокал. Его до сих пор больше привлекает Люциус, Поттера — он, а Люциуса — Поттер. Но он точно знает, что никто не желает разрывать союз. 

В конце концов, треугольник — фигура устойчивая.


End file.
